Ten Things
by AGL4597
Summary: Ten things you may not have known about the students of the House of Anubis. Random facts, deep revelations, and everything in between from Mick, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Nina, Joy, Amber, Trudy, Victor, Fabian, and Patricia.
1. Mick Campbell

**Author's Note:** So - this is my first HOA story! It's ten random things I sort of came up with to get a better insight to the characters. I do not own The House of Anubis or the characters, but I did come up with some of the facts.

I'm doing this in alphabetical order, so that means Mick is first. He's probably my least favorite student in the house, but writing this and putting my spin on his character has made me like him a bit more. Hope you enjoy! Jerome's will be up very soon.

* * *

**CAMPBELL, Mick**

Having an over-achieving older brother was never easy. He tried so hard to live up to everything Dan had did, but it was almost impossible, and he never quite matched up. For a long time, he tried to please everyone. To be the son his mother and father wanted, to be the cool little brother, to be… perfect. He still hasn't quite realized that you can't make everyone happy.

He was very young when he first visited his father's practice. The bright white rooms, the antiseptic smell, the disgusting diagram posters on the walls of the office, and then those needles. He had fainted just from the sight of it all, not that he would let anyone know that. Even though he was only five, being a doctor was officially ruled out, even though his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps. He's never liked hospitals since.

When he was seven years old, he was home sick with the flu. Confined to the couch and a box of tissues, he had watched about three days straight worth of football. From that point on, he vowed he would make it big. Play on a pro-league, have his name on a jersey, be on TV. Things a lot of seven year old boys dream of. But he was dead serious. He was competitive with his brother, but the competition in sports took it to a whole new level. He hates to lose or be wrong.

He had never been smart. Ever. Even though he pretended not to care, every bad grade stung. He may not have been naturally intelligent, but wasn't completely stupid, either. Maybe slightly oblivious, but not stupid. With all the pressure from his parents, he had just cracked. He may be able to pull of some decent marks if he actually put in the same effort he did in athletics.

His lack of academic achievement was surely made up for in sports. He could play any game, and he could play it well. Too bad his father thought it was a waste of time. The one thing he was really serious about, no one cared. He had never had the support at home for his dream.

He liked cooking. A lot, actually, and he was pretty good at it too, but he couldn't even imagine what his family's response would be. Cooking was just as useless as sports to them.

Being popular was something he enjoyed. Guys wanted to be his friend, girls wanted to go out with him. Everyone knew his name. He liked feeling important. He was aware that he was a walking stereotype - the popular, dumb, blond, jock, but for some reason he was okay with it. Maybe he just wanted to fit a mold, to not be something out of the ordinary. But lately, he was thinking it was for all the wrong reasons. No one at the Anubis House really seemed to want him around, and he couldn't blame them. He was a jerk sometimes.

He's got a thing for nicknames. He likes coming up with them for people, and they stick, sometimes at least. He likes giving other people nicknames, but with him, he hates it when people call him anything other than Mick. His pet peeve is being called Mickey.

He really didn't want to stuff Robbie in that locker. But the kid was talking about Patricia, and perhaps he had gotten a little jealous. Yes, he had had a minuscule crush on Williamson years ago for some unknown reason, but had gotten over it quickly. He lacks that part of his his brain that tells him not to do certain things. He has good intentions, but they don't always come across that way.

He has had plenty of girlfriends, but Mara and Amber were different. Mara was different because… well, she wasn't the flirty, girly type he usually went for. And Amber… well, because she was _exactly _that type, but there was still something special about her that stood out, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He really was a hopeless romantic at heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it was so short, but it really isn't meant to be much of a story, just random drabbles on my part. Well, was it terrible? Should I keep going? PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Jerome Clarke

**Author's Note:** Thank you _SO MUCH _to all of the reviews! I didn't expect such a great response. I really appreciate it. I'll reply to them here-

Written-in-hearts: Thank you very much!

laura: Thanks! I'm a Jara shipper at heart, but I tried to include a little bit of a hint that Jerome likes Patricia.

I Write Sins Not Tradigies: That's exactly what I was going for. I'm not a Mick fan, but I wanted to explore another side of his character. Thank you!

prentiss is kick ass: It means a lot that you think Mick was captured well and that everything was believable! I do ship Fabian/Nina, they're so sweet together. There will definitely be some Fabina in the upcoming chapters, but I'm OCD and doing everything in alphabetical order. Thanks, and awesome user name by the way. ;)

water wolf 100: Thank you for the review! My goal was to make people think different about him. I was afraid Mick was getting out of character, but I'm glad you don't seem to think so. I was originally just going to do the students, but now I have some ideas for Trudy and Victor!

Silver Blood: Thanks! Some of your ideas I already had in (great minds think alike!), but I really like them and tried to include them as best as I could.

Thanks again, everyone! Now time for the actual chapter. :P

* * *

**CLARKE, Jerome**

He was an only child, born to two work-a-holic parents. They were very boring people, and very strict, ruling with an iron fist. A toe out of line, a hair out of place, it was all trouble. He had a very business relationship with his parents, if you could even call it a relationship. They divorced when he was eight, and he's had a hard time trusting people ever since.

In kindergarten, he had already established himself as a jokester. Acting out was a way for attention, attention he didn't get at home. Instead of finger painting the paper in front of him, he had painted on another kid's face (very Jerome like). When his parents got this news, his mother had shouted at him a called him a 'mistake'. He hadn't known what that meant until he had gotten older, but even after all these years, the memory is still fresh in his mind. Alfie has nightmares of aliens and people in dog masks, and he has nightmares of that.

Shortly after that incident, he was sent to boarding school. He didn't understand why his parents were leaving him there. They never visited. It was like he was abandoned and all alone. But then again, hadn't he always been?

He has a family photo beneath his bed. One of the few pictures of the three Clarke's together, it is ripped, torn, taped back together, crumpled, and has been in the rubbish bin many times. He always fishes it out eventually, though, and it stays in a shoe box with other random odds and ends.

He first met Alfie in detention, and they became instant friends. He had found his partner in crime. One of the first things Jerome said to him was "Will you be the Lewis to my Clarke?". (The irony gets him every time). The rest is history.

Even with all his flirting, he's never had a girlfriend (well, there was Jane Finley for like a week in grade eight), and has certainly never kissed a girl, he usually gets smacked instead. Apparently his suave pick up lines don't have have the desired affect. Hard to believe, right? He usually gets over girls quickly, but Patricia always intrigued him, and then there was Mara. There were no words to describe her… just… Mara. He couldn't figure her out. She was shy and quiet and nice, but then she got fed up with his jokes and had a bit of schemer in her as well. She really brought out the best in him, and weird emotions he didn't think he had.

He failed math class on purpose, hoping his father, an accountant and good with numbers, would tutor him. It didn't work. He's rather intelligent, actually. He spends most of his time in the summer months at the library avoiding his parents, and he has a lot of random knowledge from all the reading. He just doesn't apply himself to school work.

He is not a kind person. He'll do anything for a laugh, is manipulative, just plain inconsiderate to other's feelings, and kind of a mystery to most people. His parents left him at school to rot… and that's exactly what he did. He's not exactly proud of the person he's become. He's really not as confident as he comes off. After so long, he just learned to hide his emotions under jokes and fake-charm. He's no stranger to being let down, but tries to brush it off.

He has only lost one chess match to date, and it was to Mara. He didn't really mind the loss. A part of him wants to join the chess team to show them all how to really play, but that would be social suicide. He does have a reputation to uphold.

He's found that some of the best information can be overheard in bathrooms (odd, but true), which is why he lurks there frequently.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eh... I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't know if I really captured Jerome well. I have a lot of writing muse of a sudden, and got down my ideas as quick as I could. Maybe I should have spent a bit more time writing. Opinions? Constructive criticism? Please review if you could, it really helps me. :)

Next up is Mara!


	3. Mara Jaffray

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews!

I Write Sins Not Tragidies: Thank you so much, that means a lot. Haha, and I know, Jerome is pretty amazing. :)

water wolf 100: Jara! I love these two, I couldn't resist putting some Jara references in Jerome's, and now Mara's. I think doing Victor and Trudy will be interesting, I'm definitely including them. Thanks!

Athena May: Thank you, I appreciate it!

Okay, now here's Mara! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**JAFFRAY, Mara**

Her parents were both star athletes, and it was assumed that she would be too. As a young girl, she was put into every sport possible. She couldn't hit a baseball, got hit in the face with a football, could barely stand up on ice skates, had to plug her nose in swimming, and well, you get the picture. She was a klutz, to put it simply. She could name off any sports statistic, but actually playing the game? Think again. She's always thought that her parents were a little disappointed in her because she wasn't into athletics like they and her siblings were.

She was the middle child, with an older brother and younger sister. In a way she felt forgotten about. Her family was always busy, with a million things to do, a million people to see, a million places to go. With all the hustle and bustle, it was easy to get left behind.

She hates how people assume that just because she's Indian, she's so different. She's the same as everyone else. The only language she knows is English, she's worn a sari just a few times, eats fish and chips, and has only been to a Hindu temple with her grandparents. She's not denying her culture, but just blending it with another.

She met Mick and just knew him as "her room mate's boyfriend". In time, he would become so much more. She wasn't exactly sure why she liked him so much. He made her feel special, like being "Mick Campbell's Girl" was some prize, and she was the lucky winner. Mick loved to be the center of attention, and when he was around, it felt like nothing else mattered. She did not like that feeling, that he had so much power over her. They really had absolutely nothing in common…

She never realized just how different Jerome was than she perceived. She hadn't thought he was capable of anything other than sarcasm and practical jokes, but there is definitely more to him than meets the eye. And she just might like what she sees.

She owns exactly one pair of high heels, and after wearing them to school those few days, her feet absolutely killed. Bad-girl Mara might gain more attention, but sensible Mara was really more comfortable. She was tired of being predictable, but when it came to shoes, maybe boring was better.

Looking back, she didn't know why she wanted to get back at Mick so much. She supposed she was blinded by anger. He hurt her, he really did. It would be one thing if he just hadn't liked her, but he led her on, kissed her, then told all of his friends he would never feel that way. She was disappointed, and furious, and made some bad choices. It may not have been the best way to go about it, but she didn't exactly regret her actions, either. No one would really expect it, but she is quite the schemer. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it? She usually feels guilty, but she can come up with some fairly good plans. She's not quite as innocent as she may come off.

Mara Jaffray, school representative. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Winning the election had been one of the best moments of her life, even if Mick had acted weird afterward. She wasn't sure why she had wanted to win so badly. It had turned into a personal competition with Amber, but she really did want to make a change, make a difference, and not just be the girl that everyone forgot about unless they needed help on homework. The only thing that could have made it better would have been Jerome still being on her side. She feels like a jerk about blowing him off for Mick.

Being rather intelligent, everyone thinks she has it all figured out. But in reality, she really has no idea what she wants to do with her life. She's got a lot of options, but maybe that's the scary part. She doesn't want to make the wrong decision and regret it.

Her favorite color is blue. Not sky blue, or navy, or bright, but that pale cornflower blue. Like a certain someone's eyes, that ache with pain or sparkle with laughter, roll with frustration or smirk with sarcasm. But she can't believe she's actually thinking about them - about him - like that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is! I'm still not quite satisfied with this chapter either, but I'm pretty hard on myself. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. :) Alfie is coming up!


	4. Alfie Lewis

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a while to update, I had this chapter about half written, and haven't had spare time until now to finish it. Thanks for all the reviews!

I Write Sins Not Tragidies: Thank you! Haha, I will put in a good word for you. ;)

Written-in-hearts: Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'm happy you liked Jerome and Mara's chapters.

Metallic Werewolf: Thank you! I'm glad that everything is believable.

water wolf 100: Like poetry? :) Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Don't worry, Nina is up next and I'm taking extra time to get hers perfect. There'll probably be a lot of Fabina references. :P

laura: Thanks! I tried to fit it in, it was a small bit but I wanted it to be there. Anything more felt forced to me. I'll try to slip some into Patricia's chapter.

prentiss is kick ass: That means so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)

Now presenting, ALFIE! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEWIS, Alfonso**

He hates, hates, hates, hates, _hates_ the name Alfonso*. It just sounds disgusting. He really thinks his parents were out to get him when they gave him that name. Apparently it was after some dead grandfather, but he could really care less. At least the nickname Alfie is a little more tolerable.

He had a crush on Amber ever since he first laid eyes on her. It was his first day at school. She gave him a stunning smile in the hallway, and all he could do was grin back like an idiot. He's been pining after her ever since. Everyone thinks he just likes her because she's a blonde goddess (well... she is!), but he's found her to be really funny, and she actually seemed to care about him. To this day, he still doesn't know that the smile he saw was intended for Mick, who was standing right behind him. He just can't catch a break.

He knows his parents care about him, but it sort of goes unspoken that he isn't exactly the son they had hoped for. He tries anything under the sun to impress his mother, and more importantly, father, but in the end, he's just Alfie. And he doesn't really have a problem with that, so his parents will just have to live with it. He wished Jerome would take that advice. He doesn't know much about the other boy, but he knows his family isn't the best.

Speaking of Jerome, he is incredibly jealous of him. He has always been the sidekick, the other half of the camel, nothing more. He was tired of being in the shadow of his best mate. They've been friends for ages, but he feels he's just a pawn to be played with to the other boy. But when he was in the hospital, it really showed how much Jerome actually cared about him. Plus, they were partners in crime after all. Even if Jerome came up with most of the schemes, and he just executed them, it worked that way.

He is the only person in the world that can call Patricia 'Trixie' and get away with it. Well, the first time she had smacked him in the side of the head, but afterward, he thought he saw her smile a little bit every time. Patricia's kind of nice, actually. She scares the hell out of him, but she's really not half bad.

Ever since that night in the cellar, and going to the hospital, he has had the worst nightmares. They just never seem to go away. As soon as he closes his eyes, all those images reappear. The worst is that mask that keeps coming towards him, with all the chanting in the background. He usually wakes up in a sweat almost every night, with the same vision in his head.

He has a bit of an alien obsession, to say the least. Watching so much science fiction on TV growing up really got his imagination going. People think he's joking about all of it, but he's dead serious.

He has been given toothbrush duty exactly 127 times**. It barely even phases him anymore, except he really wonders who's toothbrush that actually is. Did Victor just go out and get one for the sole purpose of having students clean with it? 127 - He has a tally going on, and a bet with Jerome that he'll reach 200 eventually. It seems like an achievable goal.

Dancing and skateboarding are two of his favorite pastimes, though he's pretty terrible at both and usually ends up flat on his face. Though, he's the kind of person that doesn't really care, as long as it's fun. And boy, does he enjoy it, even if he makes a fool out of himself in the process.

This 'Sibuna' thing has really got him intrigued. There's all those potions in the cellar, and Joy, and he's pretty sure that weird alien artifact has something to do with it. He wishes that the others would just give in, tell him everything, and let him fully join. He could really be of some help, he thinks.

* * *

*This passage inspired by the writer andthenshesaid

**This passage... inspired by someone. I can't remember who. I think it was in the discussion forum. If whoever you are reads this, tell me it was you so I can give you credit! :P

***Sorry for the mishaps. I didn't catch Alfie's 'actual' name, and wasn't sure on the camel part. Thanks for the correcting me!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it, Alfie Lewis! I tried to capture his fun-loving spirit, but still get some serious-ness in there as well. He's not all fun and games, after all. I love Alfie, I think he's pretty darn hilarious. He needs to become a more developed character as the series goes on.

Next is who you have all been waiting for... Nina Martin! :D I'm nervous to post her chapter (well, I should really start writing it first before I go talking about that), since she's such a loved character. I hope I get this right!

Review please, comments and critiques are always welcome. Thanks!


End file.
